


Road Trip

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But can be read alone, Castiel and Crowley are Friends kind of, Companion Piece, Crowley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Road Trips, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: During their hunt for Lucifer; Castiel and Crowley have a conversation.Companion piece to 'Miscommunication' but can be read alone





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Head cannon: I kind of felt like Cas and Crowley were low key friends. Like they wouldn't admit it but enjoyed each other's company and thus is how this story got done.
> 
> It does go along with Miscommunication which can be read after this. However, this story is a stand alone as well.

 

            Castiel frowned as he tried to focus on the road in front of him. This trip was tiresome; he and Crowley were on the hunt for Lucifer. The two of them had been on the road for a while after he picked up the demon once said King Of Hell insisted on tagging along with him. Castiel could think of a lot of things he’d rather be doing than riding around America with the demon; being out on some mundane salt and burn with the Winchesters, preventing the world from ending again, getting punched in the face… a lot of things.

            “Are we there yet?” The King Of Hell asked snapping Castiel out of his thoughts.

            “No.” Castiel responded flatly. “Probably an hour or more before we get there.”

            Crowley let out a sigh that reminded Castiel of a spoiled child. “Ugh,” The demon crossed his arms and stared out the window then looked back at him. “You can at least turn on some music or something. Anything would be better than sitting here in the silence.”

            Castiel had come to realize that Crowley hated silence and liked the sound of his own voice. He was pretty sure the demon would actually burst if he didn’t talk. Cas had counted Crowley had gone for maybe ten minutes tops without talking. The angel frowned; he was not much for conversations. The Winchesters realized this and usually wouldn’t push him to talk to them, usually they would talk to him and the angel would contribute when he felt it necessary. Crowley however would just keep talking and talking just to feel the empty void of silence.

            “Hey feathers! I am talking to you, or are you ignoring me?” The demon commented.

            He cast a glance over at him. “Yes I heard you Crowley. If you wish to hear music then turn on the radio.” He gestured at the radio with a wave of his hand.

            The demon looked at the radio and turned it on. He flipped through the channels a few times various talk radio and religious programs came on. Crowley swore under his breath as he flipped through again. “Cas,” The angel frowned when the demon called him that. So personal he only wanted friends to call him that. “Does this rattle trap truck only have AM radio?” The demon asked his voice actually sounded slightly annoyed.

            “I am not sure what AM radio is but I can only seem to get talk stations and gospel.”

            Crowley let out a disgruntled sound. “So the options are shitty radio or silence?”

            Castiel shook his head. “No,” He pointed at the glove box. “There is a tape in there I got from Dean.”

            Crowley opened the glove box and pulled out the tape. “A mix tape? Who made this for you?” He asked with a sneer.

            “Dean did.” Castiel responded flatly

            He chuckled. “Thought so,” He smirked as he pushed the tape into the tape deck. Led Zeppelin filled the truck. “Well not my type of music but it will do. So Castiel, Dean made the tape for you?”

            Castiel nodded he was still focusing on the road. “Yes he did after he realized that I didn’t have any music, much to my surprise.”

            “Oh so he surprised you with it?” He asked his tone was that of a teasing.

            He sighed. “Where are you going with this? its music Dean gave it to me nothing more.”

            “Well he didn’t give me a tape.” Crowley said and Castiel could hear him smirking.

            “What are you jealous?” He asked. He cast a glance over at the demon that was looking ahead.

            “Nope, so he surprised you? Was it over dinner or what?”

            “Crowley,” The angel sighed in annoyance.

            “What? I’m just making conversation. And I am curious. We are just… an angel and a demon having a conversation. Like a couple of high school friends.”

            “If you must know, Crowley, I made a comment that I… kind of liked the music he played in his car and the next day he gave me the tape.”

            The demon frowned and pointed at the tape deck. “No offense Cas never in my years would I have imagined an angel listening to this.”

            Giving it no thought Castiel simply said. “It makes me think of Dean.”

            There was a silence. Which was rare with his current passenger even though the music was playing there was still a since of silence.

            “Castiel can I ask you a question?” The demon started.

            “Yes?”

            There was another pause then the demon asked. “Do you… do you love Dean and I mean love him love him like you want to… bang him type of love him.”

            The question shocked Castiel so much he slammed on the brakes which caused the demon to be flung forward in his seat. “What!” The angel demanded and looked over at him.

            Crowley frowned and fixed his tie that got tussled in the sudden stop. “Whoa down feathers! Calm down there’s no need for that.” He looked around. “Lucky we were on some back road or we could have gotten in a wreck. The hell is wrong with you anyways?”

            “You just asked me if I was in love with Dean.” Castiel huffed. He gripped the steering wheel tight and glared at the other man.

            “Don’t get upset with me it’s an honest question.”

            Castiel sighed and shook his head. He took his foot off the break and eased the truck back into motion.

            “Is that a yes or no?”

            “Why do you care?” Castiel was honestly a little afraid that the demon would use the information against him. Truth was he had loved Dean a very long time, he knew this he was aware of it he just never acted on it.

            “Because I’m your friend.” He sneered.

            Castiel wouldn’t exactly consider Crowley a friend. After the Purgatory situation, and everything else the King of Hell was no friend. Well not really, he didn’t like him but he didn’t hate him either.

            “And seriously I always wondered about it. You always seem to be concerned about Dean, I had thought you two were just ‘good buddies’ but after a while I just… honestly I assumed you two were shagging.”

            “We are not ‘shagging’. He’s… he is my friend.”

            “And?”

            “Alright fine I love Dean, you happy?”

            “I knew it!” Crowley pulled out his phone and texted someone

            “Who are you texting?” He’s voice betrayed the fear and worry. What if it was Dean?

            “Not telling him don’t worry. I’m telling my mom. Me and her were wagging a bet.”

            The angel frowned. “On me and Dean?”

            He nodded. “That’s actually why I wanted to know really.” He pocketed his phone. “So are you going to tell him?”

            That caught Castiel off guard as well. “No I had no intentions of telling him.”

            “Why? If you don’t mind me asking. He seems to like you.”

            “He does not.” The angel snapped as he flipped the tape over once it finished playing one side.

            Crowley laughed. “He does too. Didn’t you ever think about it Cas?”

            He shook his head. “He does not, I know he doesn’t. He calls me family and I know he likes females. Maybe if I was in a female vessel it might be different but I know my feelings are unrequited.”

            There was a pause then the other man asked. “Are you really sure about that Cas?” The angel heard a noise then Crowley spoke again. “See you got a text about roughly two days ago. I know you answered but I know it went like this,” He heard the sound of his phone being unlocked.

            “Hey get out of my phone!”

            “Get a passcode,” The demon chided and he scrolled through the texts. “See yesterday from Dean ‘Good luck on the Lucifer hunt.’ Then no more than ten minutes later he sends ‘hope to see you again, I miss you’”

            “Yeah so?” Castiel tried to grab his phone but Crowley managed to keep it away.

            “So? Dean Winchester said he missed you, I don’t even think he tells Sam he misses him and he sure as hell has never sent a text like that to me.”

            Castiel snatched his phone from Crowley and dropped it into his coat pocket. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

            The demon let out a loud annoyed sounding sigh. “Look the man is emotionally constipated and you are well you, you two are idiots and you don’t realize you’re in love with each other.”

            “And what would a demon know about love?”

            “I was human once remember. Plus I watch TV I’ve seen all these signs before; the ever long stares, the too long touches on the shoulders, the getting upset when someone points it out.”

            “So according to you we are in love because you seen it on TV?” Castiel asked. He turned the truck into a parking lot of an old bar. He needed a drink after this conversation. He got out of the truck and Crowley did as well and was still talking.

            “It’s not just me that thinks it.”

            “I know you’re mommy thinks it too.” Castiel jeered as he opened the door.

            “Not just us.” And the king left it at that. Left Castiel to wonder who else thought that about them.

            They ordered their drinks and sat at a booth.

            “You and me should hang out more often once we catch Lucifer. I rather like you’re company very therapeutic to help people work through their problems.” Crowley said.

            “You didn’t help me work through anything.” The angel said as he sipped his drink.

            “Right, well you should still tell him. Better to have loved and lost then never have and all that.”

            “And then what? He rebuttals my feelings and then what?”

            He shrugged. “Well then you can continue on with a broken heart, find another person to love, or come cry to me and we can get out ice cream, watch chick flicks and cry together.”

            He shook his head. “It’s too…” He gulped his drink and ordered another as a waitress walked by.

            “Scary?”

            “No risky, but that works too.” He took his drink from the waitress when he came by. He stopped her and said. “Leave the bottle.” She frowned and left the whisky bottle with him.

            “Plan on getting wasted Cas?”

            “No it will take more than one bottle to get me drunk.”

            The demon laughed. “Can handle you’re liquor eh Castiel?”

            He frowned downed his drink and poured his next glass. “I can’t tell Dean.” He said flatly staring at his drink.

            “Can’t or won’t?” The demon sipped his drink and topped it off. “I’m telling you Cas he feels the same. I can see it.”

            He shook his head. “Even if I did it won’t change anything.” He gripped the glass tight in his hand. “The world is always going to need saving or something. I’ll be a liability. He’ll spend his time worrying about me and risk getting himself hurt.”

            Crowley gestured aimless. “Judging from the texts he already worries about you. I mean he texts you what every other day wondering where you are. And do you really want to be spending the rest of your life wondering what could have been?”

            “Given how our lives are we can go at any time.” He downed another drink and felt a small buzz as he filled up his glass.

            “Exactly no time is better than the present, or how about after we get Lucifer back in the box. I can through a party and you can ask him to dance and make a big speech. I’ll play your favorite song and you two can sink into the sheets somewhere.”

            He shook his head. “No…” He looked down at the amber colored drink. Crowley did have a point. If he kept waiting for the right moment one of them might be already dead. The world was never going to be truly safe he knew this it was stupid to think otherwise. He tapped his fingers on the glass. “I will tell him.”

            “Oh really?”

            He nodded. “I’ll work out the details later but I will do it… even if it’s a death bed confession I will tell him.”

            Crowley held up his glass. “To new relationships.”

            He lifted his glass and knocked it against his.

            “I just hope you don’t wait until you are dying to tell the man, and if he doesn’t return you’re feelings just call me I’ll set him straight.”

            He chuckled. “You know for an annoying demon you are almost a good friend.”

            He smirked. “And for an angel with a stick up your ass you’re a good friend too.”

            The angel laughed and briefly for that moment he was happy to have Crowley around for the ride, until the demon didn’t stop talking again. He sighed as Crowley started talking about his favorite Hell Hound; he hoped the demon would were himself out and become silent. Maybe referring to him as a friend was still a bit of a stretch.


End file.
